pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusclops
|evofrom=Duskull |evointo=Dusknoir |gen=Generation III |species=Beckon Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=12 |type=Ghost |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=67.5 lbs. |metweight=30.6 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Frisk |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Dusclops (Japanese: ヨマワル Yomawaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Dusclops is the evolved form of Duskull and evolves into Dusknoir via trade while holding a Reaper Cloth. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Mt. Pyre (Ruby) Evolve Duskull (Sapphire) and Sky Pillar |rsrarity = Rare (Ruby) |emerald = Evolve Duskull |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 224 Poké Radar |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Sendoff Spring and Turnback Cave |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Dusclops's body is completely hollow - there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokémon will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out. |sapphire=Dusclops absorbs anything, however large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclops's bidding. |emerald=It is thought that its body is hollow with only a spectral ball of fire burning inside. However, no one has been able to confirm this theory as fact. |firered=Its body is entirely hollow. When it opens its mouth, it sucks everything in as if it were a black hole. |leafgreen=Its body is entirely hollow. When it opens its mouth, it sucks everything in as if it were a black hole. |diamond=Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void. |pearl=Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void. |platinum=It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery. |heartgold=Anyone who dares peer into its body to see its spectral ball of fire will have their spirit stolen away. |soulsilver=Anyone who dares peer into its body to see its spectral ball of fire will have their spirit stolen away. |black=It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery. |white=It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery. |black 2=It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery. |white 2=It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery. |x=Anyone who dares peer into its body to see its spectral ball of fire will have their spirit stolen away. |y=Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void.}} Appearances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Emerald owns a Dusclops. Trivia Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon